Last Night On Earth
by Rising Pheonix
Summary: Usually when you and your enemy share a kiss, that's generally when alarms start up in your head, ringing: HELL IS FREEZING OVER! Sadly, as Steff Cander, when I kissed Kai Hiwatari, my alarm bells didn't go off...KaiOC
1. A Knack For Miscommunication

Hey, this is Scarlet, on her thirteenth birthday! As I said previously, I'm redoing Last Night On Earth.  
Which, by the way, I have done. Obviously. This version is gonna be pretty different, but along the same plot line though.  
Loads of OCs have been cut, but yeah...:D enjoy! Review responses are on the bottom! 

**Dedication:**  
Crying Sorceress, for helping me with this re-write

FrozyEmo, for being a great friend, even though you're about halfway across the world.

HauntedAngel, for bitching about life with me and helping me out...

Truble, for motivating me whenever I needed it,

Green Pea Soup, for being the best friend I could ever ask for

**Disclaimer:**  
I own only my OCs and plot  
HauntedAngel owns her OCs  
Truble owns Mirror Chang

**Important Message:  
**My new fic, Because Of You, is out. It's co-written with HauntedAngel, so yeah, please make this birthday girl happy and check it out, read it and send in a review...please :D!

**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Knack for Miscommunication**

_**We seem to have a knack for miscommunication,  
**_**_That stabbed us in the back this time…_**

I'm standing on a bridge, looking at the water, staring at the ripples, trying to find an answer. Here, I could end this pain, just take a few steps forward, I'd plunge into the icy cold water, I'd drown, and then I'd die. The cars beneath me were rushing by, sometimes horning, sometimes speeding. The drivers seemed to be hurried tonight. And I had to move before I was found as well.

I used to be able to smile and laugh. But now…I kinda feel empty. I lost a lot over the last few days. My name is Stephanie Caroline Cander. Believe it or not, this might be my last night on earth. The question is: what type of life caused me to come to this?

* * *

"Miss Cander and Mr Downer, two weeks ago at the start of the school term, I recall giving you both a few sheets of paper that outlined the mathematics syllabus for this term. And did you by _any_ chance at all look those papers?"

I looked at Tyler, smirking at the fuming expression on Miss Felton's face. It was priceless to be honest. We've been playing dots all lesson, after all, dots include numbers and numbers are related to maths and maths is the lesson right?

Right! And that gives us a reason to _not_ be served a week of detention. Tyler smirked as well as we both turned back to our fuming teacher, whom at the moment looked as though she was about to snatch Tyler's biro from his hand and stab us to our bloodied death right in front of about twenty some other witnesses.

Although, I really don't think she should do so, after all, she'd have to kill everyone else to get away with murder, seeing that they are live witnesses and all…god, I _really_ need to stop staying up late to watch NCIS…haha, but it is so worth it.

"Miss Cander? Mr Downer? _Did_ you look at those papers?"

"Yes," we answered, our voices unified.

"In fact, how can dots _not_ be related to the syllabus?" I asked silkily, scanning the nails on my left hand, tilting my hand slightly to see whether the nail varnish I had removed had come off completely. Yes! I _can_ use nail polish remover properly! So in your face Ty!

"After all, in order to get _one_ square, you need _four_ lines. I _do_ recall that _numbers_ are a _necessary_ part of a mathematics syllabus if I am not mistaken," Tyler drawled calmly, his auburn eyes lighting up with mischief. I refrained from rolling my eyes at the amount of emphasis he used to underline his points in the sentence.

My emerald eyes slid over to Miss Felton, one of my eyebrows slowly rising, my expression turning expectant as everyone in the class watched her. She narrowed her eyes, her expression turning sour. My smirk grew more triumphant.

We won. In front of witnesses as well. Seriously, I _do_ need to break my addiction to NCIS.

"Detention Mr Downer and Miss Cander, for the rest of the week," Miss Felton snipped out tetchily, glaring at the two of us. Disbelief took hold of Tyler's and my expression. What the hell is _wrong_ with her? We just proved that we–

"Excuse me, but-"

"Mr Downer, might I remind you that you and Miss Cander have been last _three_ times in a row this week; these detentions are for your tardies; I suggest you both keep track of the time and know when to leave the broom closet." She stalked back to her desk out front, as I gapped at her, fury etching onto my features.

Oh…that bitch is going to _die_! A very _slow_ and _painful_ death! She will _die_! NOW! In my mind, I picture stabbing the evil Felton bitch to death with a thousand biros, giving her a thousand years of pain(1)…then I'd drown her in kerosene and then light the liquid on fire…and then I'll put the fire in the freezer…and then burn the freezer!

Oh, yeah, I am an _evil_ child.

I guess that's kinda what you get, after living on the streets as a child. You get all these insane torture ideas that a purely sadistic and painful, but you can't be arsed to put yourself to digging deeper into them.

"Broom closest huh? I think we should take up that idea," Tyler drawled, his smirk now being aimed at me, taunting with his every word. Oooh, you were going to die Tyler Kaleb Downer, you and your stupid good looks and god like body and tanned skinned and gorgeous auburn eyes and—

WHAT THE HELL! Okay, okay, okay, o_kay_! I did not just think that line of thought. No, Ty's my best friend; you don't just throw those words around in your mind. That's just what you don't do!

"Steff?" I looked at him inquiringly, using a slight nod to gesture that he should continue what he started. "You're biting on your pen." I raised an eyebrow, as though to as him to explain. "What are you thinking?" My eyes flickered to my right hand, which held my pen in my hand, me nibbling on the top of it. My nose wrinkled slightly in disgust as I took the stationary from my mouth, making a show of gagging.

It was an awful habit; I'd unconsciously move my pen to my mouth, nibbling on it lightly. That is, only when I'm thinking very deeply like that. Tyler's been a friend to me long enough to pick that up.

"Uh, about how-"

"Oh and I win the game," he cut in cheekily, quickly finishing his square, me throwing him a filthy glare. Then we realised that the entire classroom was silent. Through the entire time we have been talking.

"MUST YOU TWO ALWAYS DISRUPT MY CLASS!" You gotta love the reaction of a teacher whenever you speak out of turn in class.

* * *

An exasperated sigh leave my lips as I switched my maths and biology book for a history book and sketch book. Seriously, I was _so_ looking forward to the three hour detention I had after school. Other commitments my ass…

I ended up with double detention, thanks to Kai Hiwatari and Willow Tate. Tyler and I were innocently doing our work, the rest of the class doing the same, and the usual amount of chatter surrounding the classroom, until the Supreme Rulers of the School burst out in laughter.

And before I go on, who are the Supreme Rulers of the School? Well, the Supreme Rulers of the School is a small society that reigns within Clayton American International High, the society being made up with the elite and popular. Four of them, two males, two female, literally has the school under their command.

First off, we have Kai Hiwatari, two toned slate haired Russian-Japanese with crimson eyes and a drool worthy god-like body. I gave up denying he was hot years ago, but it doesn't mean I can't hate him. He's an arrogant player who has almost every girl dying to go out with him. He's no idiot, that's for sure; he's one of the top students within the school.

I can't stand his arrogance, I really just can't stand how he walks over any girl and what I cannot stand even more is that he's Chase's twin. Yep, Chase Hiwatari, one of my best friends back in LA.

Chase and Kai hate each other till the end of the earth, hell, I mean; their sibling rivalry would send even Satan running for the hills, begging for mercy! Seriously, I have never seen them fight, but from how Chase curses at his brother everyday, he obviously hates him more than anything else.

Not that I blame the guy, after all, Kai is apparently the reason why he was sent packing to boarding school at the age of ten.

Enough about the egotistical blue haired bastard, and now onto the arrogant redheaded son of a bitch: Tala Valkov.

Ah…where do I start? His icy azure eyes? Deep crimson red hair? Another godlike body? Smarts? Hell, he's an asshole and I hate him to hell. Either way, Tala Valkov deserves to burn in hell. It's not because he's a womaniser, it's because he takes advantage of everything he can.

Next on, we have Willow Tate. Seriously, this girl and I do _not _get along. According to half the males in the school, she has a perfect body for a girl, slim, curvy, whatever the hell they said. Do you _really_ think I can be bothered to listen?

Her forest green eyes were always displaying what she felt, anger, sad; gives me an advantage whenever we argue. She used to have long raven hair that reached the small of her back, but she decided to cut it to about four inches over her shoulders.

Why do I hate her so much? On my first day in of middle school, we got into an argument that literally decided my fate for the rest of my years as a student. It was on her turf, the odds were _way_ too high for me.

And finally, Mirror Chang, Miss Everything-A-Girl-Should-Be at the moment, with her position as Kai Hiwatari's girl friend. She's got a perfect body, with a perfect face; cherry pink eyes, to be honest, I kinda had to admit she has cool eyes. And her hair was jet black with neon orange streaks, she's the first person I've seen pull that off.

She's a psycho, she's wacky, random and outgoing, as well as a rebel. I hated how she could get away with being so utterly random. She hated my apparent 'Ice Princess' attitude. Tch…Whatever…this where I cough…retard…and I cough here again…

They aren't the only people within the Rulers, but they can get anyone in the school to do their bidding whenever they want, wherever they want and however they want. It was because of them I've got a reputation to be an Ice Princess and they managed to somehow get it around that Tyler and I were going out.

Which we weren't.

Actually, Tyler and me being together is what we got landed in detention for. Maths, the laughter and then Willow's sneer about me and Tyler spending too much time in detention looks suss and that we could be using it as make out time…

Then I socked her in the jaw, then Kai commenting how messy my blouse looked when I came to class and how Tyler must have gotten it on very heavy with me. Yeah…sock in the jaw for him as well…

I sure as hell wasn't on their Christmas present list, that's definite. And I don't think my detention record is looking so good for my year eleven year. No, definitely not.

When I felt Tyler blow lightly on the back of my neck, I started slightly, whirling around, glaring at him heatedly, my history book raised up warningly. He grinned back in response, taking me around my waist and pulling me closer.

"I wanna skip," he murmured to my ear as I relaxed into him. I rolled my eyes. So did I but did it look like I can be assed to do so after getting double detention?

"Ty…"

"Yah?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"N-"

"Told ya they're going out." Tyler and I turned, our eyes narrowed in glares, aiming our death glare at Kara Hiwatari. She rolled her eyes and continued heading off to our art class with her boyfriend Max Tate.

To be honest, I admit they're decent. Nicer than Willow and Kai in my opinion. But sometimes…I really just wanted to strangle her and poke out Max's gorgeous blue eyes.

"Let's skip," I snarled, dragging Tyler out by the collar of his shirt, him gagging at the sudden tightness around his shirt collar. If he doesn't quit being such a baby…I'll tighten it even more and choke him to death…

As we headed down to the basketball courts, I saw two figures playing against each other. My eyes watched as one of them did a shot from halfway down the court. My eyes widened in awe as the ball went through the net. Only one person could do that and that person was all the way back in LA.

"CC, Ty, s'up?" The two of us looked at the black haired boy, smirking as he leaned against the goalpost lazily.

Oh.

Dear.

God.

Chase Hiwatari…YOU ARE BEYOND SCREWED!

"What the _hell-_"

"Told ya they didn't want to see ya," Matt drawled, walking to stand by Chase. I was gapping at them rather stupidly. Tyler seemed to have found his voice and glared at them.

"Explain why didn't you-"

"Aw, come on, surprise is the-" Chase was cut off by the loud wail of the fire siren. That genius! Matt smirked and allowed me to drag him and Chase to the oval, Tyler following us. So…we just skipped art, and Chase managed to rig the fire alarm.

What a wonderful world…

* * *

"Please tell me I'm hallucinating and it's just me," Kai announced flatly, crimson eyes drilling into the smirking form of Chase Hiwatari. Now…showdown or no showdown? God damn it Chase, MAKE IT A FRICKING SHOWDOWN!

"I really hate to break this to you, but it's not just you!" Max spat, glaring at the sapphire eyed teen next to Tyler. I looked at Matt questioningly, only to get his trademark smirk back in return.

"Poor little Maxie, can't take it that your older brother is here now?" Matt drawled, getting glares from Willow and Holly. Kara was looking at Chase in shock, as though she might faint any minute.

Surprise much?

"Older brother my-"

"Max, Max, Max, calm down, after all, you might break a nail out of a fit of fury," I purred, smiling dangerously. Willow's forest green eyes narrowed violently and I smirked at her fury. It was the best way to get to her. Family has always been her weakness.

"You-"

"Bitch? She's a true ice bitch at heart and knows it; you think that will affect her?" Chase asked in disbelief, looking at me, as though appalled. Okay, so what if I forced myself to play it down for a few years or so?

"I can't believe you, how could you do this to us!" Matt mocked, draping an arm around my shoulder, pulling me close. "After all, we're got reputations to hold up my dear CC!"

"C…C?" Holly asked, raising an eyebrow sceptically, confusion taking over her innocently pretty face. How much I really hated how utterly innocent she could be…she literally could have people eating out of her palms to that innocence…

"Nickname," Tyler threw in messily. "So, Chase, Matt, how-"

"BASTARD!" I was roughly pulled back by Tyler and Matt as Chase and Kai soon were brawling on the ground, trying to beat the shit out of each other. From the looks of it…they're both losing. Badly.

'Idiot," Matt muttered darkly, rolling his eyes as the violent swearing and shouting coming from the two Hiwataris. People started crowding around, yelling at them to fight. Willow glared at Matt, Matt smirked, I looked at him questioningly and then narrowed my eyes.

Why would Willow and—

"Sister dearest, how's darling daddy?" Matt drawled out coldly, his sapphire eyes turning hard and hidden. My eyes widened in shock. Sister. Daddy.

HE'S THEIR SIBLING! MATT IS RELATED TO THE SUPREME—

"Shut up you lousy piece of a mistake," Max spat, his blue eyes flashing. Matt smirked and looked at me and Tyler.

"Half siblings…they can be such a-"

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" Willow snarled, coming over and throwing a punch at Matt, which he caught deftly. Oh dear…Matt's probably been training hard. He always does.

"Sister dearest, is it a fight you wish for?" he purred, his gripped around her wrist tightening. Willow glared at him, a hateful fire burning her forest green eyes. I gapped at Matt when I heard a snap. He just broke her left wrist.

Matthew Gregory Kamiya, eighteen year old lone wolf, just broke Willow Tate's left wrist with only one hand and did it very calmly. And Willow didn't even stop him. Well, technically, she couldn't have because none of us would really suspect Matt to break her wrist like that.

But either ways, HE'S STILL THE COLD JERK WE LEFT BACK IN LA! Whoo! He hasn't changed.

"Hey Matt, technically, when you introduce yourself and shake hands, you don't aim to break the other person's wrist," Tyler kidded, getting a snicker out of me. Willow's glare at him was intensifying at about ten thousand hate bolts per millisecond.

In other words, god, she must really hate Matt.

Which is fine by us.

In fact, when did I ever care?

Oh well.

"Bitch," Willow snarled at me. "If it weren't for you, they wouldn't be here! You know, I-"

"Don't pull Steff into your own issues Tate," Matt interrupted coldly, looking at Max, as though daring him to interfere and hit him for breaking Willow's wrist. Which, by the way, was exactly what Max Tate did.

Within a time span of half a minute, there was soon a huge pile of people shouting, punching, shoving and whatever. And joy to me…I was in that crowd…

That was, until the vice principal screeched at us to stop, which we did, due to the fact that we valued our eardrums more highly than our pride.

Either ways, I say that fighting's a great form of exercise and a brilliant way to vent out rage. Fighting, against the school rules? Since when?

* * *

"Mr Hiwatari and Mr Tate-"

"Kamiya," Matt interrupted, glaring at Miss Hampshire. She was our vice principal, about thirty something years old; she was some rich brat, that was packed off to boarding school years ago. And this is the end result. An uptight, rule abiding bitch.

Yeah, good on her for being like that, while we poor teenagers, the next generation, has to suffer under her. Come on, this is illegal! Child abuse! Violence against teenagers, the world says no!(2)

But then again…when did the world listen to the law?

"Fine! Mr Hiwatari and Mr Kamiya, within your first hour of being students in Clayton American International High, you have already rigged a fire alarm, gotten yourself into a fight and are in a situation where you could be-"

"Suspended? So for screwing up, you reward us with time out of school? God, I think I'm gonna like it here," Chase drawled, tilting his chair back into its hind two legs. Kai, Willow, Max and Tala were fuming, glaring at myself, Tyler, Matt and Chase, while Miss Hampshire started on a rant about student not respecting their elders, etcetera, etcetera and all that other crap along those lines.

Seriously, I know that she wants to punish us, but isn't this a bit too harsh a punishment, being stuck in an office, listening to her rant about the amount of respect students are giving the authority figures in today's society?

I looked over at Tala, who looked as though he was about to stand up and whack the Hamper over the head with his chair, beating her repetitively until she died from a blood clot or something along those lines.

Kai looked as though he was about to beat the hell out of Chase. Again. The two Hiwatari twins were covered in bruises, but funnily enough, neither of them got a black eye or nosebleed. Lovely.

Matt, Max and Willow were holding their little glare contest, Willow and Max VS Matt. Of course Matt would win, his glares are seriously something. I was sitting next to Tyler, rapidly getting even more bored, twenty million bored-gigs per seconds.

Ty is just staring at the ground, pretending that he's listening to the Hamper when he's really not.

"My verdict is that Miss Cander will serve one week of detention and-"

"Wait, how come the Ice Princess gets only one week! Is she that much of a Princess that she gets let off on-"

"Miss Tate, her record is much cleaner than yours and if you hadn't-"

"Hey Tate, why don't you use your mouth for something other than yapping off about things?" Chase drawled, standing up and heading out of the room. "Ask Kai for my number." Okay, I'm gonna kill that bastard.

"Wha-that fucking asshole!" she snarled, getting up, only to get forced back into her chair by Kai and Max. Matt sighed and looked at me and Tyler.

"You guys alright? You're idiots for-"

"Hey, if we let you go into the fight alone, we wouldn't be any good as moral support would we?" I whispered back to him, smiling slightly, getting a very small rare smile from Matt.

"And besides, we wanted some drama and action," Tyler added, smirking, getting a smirk out of myself and Matt as well. Damn, he's right.

"Mr Kamiya and Mr Tate will serve two weeks of detention; Mr Valkov and Mr Downer are in for three weeks and Miss Tate and both Mr Hiwataris will serve a month," Miss Hampshire listed off, glaring at us.

"WHAT!" Kai and Willow shouted, getting to their feet.

"ARE YOU INSANE! DO YOU-"

"Make that a month and a week." We were then forced to leave the office, and I smiled when I saw Chase talking to Ray Kon and Brooklyn Kingston as they showed him his new locker. Tyler, Matt and I headed over, getting nodded from the three of them.

"Verdict?"

"A month and a week for you, I'm in for two, Downer's on three," Matt listed out, looking at the locker. "You didn't get a dented on for once."

"I didn't get a dented one last year!"

"Yeah you did. After Michael Parker hit it with a baseball bat."

"Hey, that bastard put in the dent, that's a-"

"He put it in just before you got the locker Chase. You got a dented locker." Matt calmly punched the locker, the metal denting slightly. "There we go. All dented now." Ray and Brooklyn gapped at him while Tyler and I rolled our eyes. It was a tradition for us to get dented lockers, so if not; someone usually punched it for us.

"Hey Caro, this guy another friend of yours as well?" Ray questioned weakly, getting a nod from me. "Great, your locker-"

"Is next to Chase's, I got the number this morning," Matt drawled, pulling out a piece of paper from his pants pocket. The sheet had his timetable and locker number and code on one side and a map of the school on the other. 'Knowing Chase, he ditched his map right after he memorised his code."

"I did-" Chase pulled out an extremely crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. "Not!" he finished triumphantly, unfolding it and presenting his timetable and the map on the other side.

"Idiot…"

"Better idiot than asshole."

"Better asshole than-"

"Okay, we get it," Tyler cut in as he punched Matt's not dented locker, which is now dented. Brooklyn and Ray stared at us like we had lost it. To be honest, we can't have lost it, basically because we never had it in the first place.

Come on, it's true!

"Uh Steff, please don't go around punching our lockers, because we like them how they are at the moment," Brooklyn offered faintly. I snickered and nodded. "Hey, Steff, what do you guys have now?"

"Art, same goes for Ty," I mumbled dejectedly, holding up my sketchbook, looking at Chase and Matt. "You twos?"

"Art…" Matt muttered under his breath, contempt coming into his eyes. "I hate art. The damn subject has a conspiracy against me."

"Same," Chase asked, his tone even. For some reason, I couldn't really read his expression as we all headed to the art room.

"About time Miss Cander," Mr Reilly called out as the six of us entered into the classroom. I smiled slightly, noting that we were the last to come to class. "Tyler Downer, Brooklyn Kingston and Ray Kon, so who are...?" He gestured to Matt and Chase. "New students?"

"Well, duh," Tyler answered. Mr Reilly was a great teacher; he's about twenty something, really great with the students and actually does understand if we hand in our projects late. "Matt Kamiya, Chase Hiwatari, friends of ours from LA."

"Either of yous like art?"

"Well, that was straight to the point and no, art hates me, so I don't like it," Matt answered back smartly, getting a smile out of Mr Reilly.

"Just like Stephanie eh?" He's probably one of the only teachers whom I don't mind if they call me Stephanie. No, there's nothing going on, it's just how it is. "And you'd be…?"

"Matt Kamiya."

"And finally, that leaves us Chase Hiwatari, so Hiwatari, either you like to destroy the paint like your brother and sister or you've got talent. Which one is it kid?" I heard the challenge in his voice and I smiled. Mr Reilly teaches us drama as well, so obviously he picked up a lot about Chase with his body language.

"Well, do you like modern or do you like classical?" Chase retorted, sitting down at the bench, the rest of us following. I saw that Mr Reilly was holding Chase's and Matt's file and was currently reading Chase's. Hm, what would be in there?

* * *

I hate Picasso. I hate Da Vinci. And I hate Michelangelo. All in all, I hate art. I can't draw, seriously. We were told to draw from memory, and so far, the fountain I'm drawing looks like a palm tree.

Seriously. It looks like a damn palm tree. Hell, I might as well add some coconuts and draw a beach in the background.

"What type of umbrella are you trying to draw?" Brooklyn asked amusedly. I threw him my filthiest glare, leering at the perfect meadow he had sketched onto his paper. We were working in charcoal, and my hands looked like they were made out of that stuff…

"Umbrella! She was drawing an umbrella? I thought she was drawing an exploding volcano!" Ray exclaimed. I glared at him as well. Matt started cursing at one thousand swears per sec, Tyler sighing and then sorting out his crisis. We all looked at Chase who was busying sketching, ignoring everything around us.

"Hey, Hiwa-"

"Shut up! Busy drawing!" he snapped, his hand movements becoming more intense and furious. I tried to peek but he shifted away, still drawing completely focused on his beloved picture.

Whatever…

"Time's up, show us what you've got." Matt let out a frustrated howl and threw his piece of charcoal across the room, angrily grabbing another piece and bashing the charcoal into his drawing.

Okay…talk about passion for art…

"And this, ladies and gentlemen, is what you should aim for!" We all looked at the sketchbook Mr Reilly was holding up. My eyes widened as I saw myself in between Tyler's legs, my back to him, me leaning back into him, sleeping, Tyler leaning against the tree, sleeping as well, along with Matt lying near by, looking at the clouds. I looked around for Chase and didn't see him anywhere.

"Wow…" I heard Sky Williams get out, looking at the drawing in awe. I couldn't believe Chase did that. I never knew he was one for art, seriously, I never knew he was that good! "Hey, where is that-"

"Come on Chase, show them your face!" Mr Reilly cried out merrily, dragging Chase out from underneath the table. Chase's knuckles were white as he tried in vain to stay in his hiding spot. I snickered, while Tyler restrained Matt from killing his drawing with anymore charcoal.

"Chase is…different…I never knew that Matt could be psycho." I looked over at Ray, confused with his words. "Well, from the looks of it, Chase is arrogant, just like the rest of us. Matt seemed cold. But when it comes to it…"

"They're just like you and Ty. You're hard to understand and it's diificult for someone to get you to view things their way," Brooklyn put in. "Like Chase, who would have guessed he was that good? Those look like pro drawings."

"Yes…" I got out, looking at Ray and Brooklyn in amazement. How do they pick this up? I mean, sure, they're in the Rulers rank, but they were still friends to us. I guess I'm not the only one who's confused by my own friends.

"Hey CC." I looked over at Chase who was trying to escape the eager mob of people, flocking over to him and his sketchbook. "Help!"

"What happened to your ego Chase? I thought you liked the attention!" I retorted, smiling at Mr Reilly. "Thanks for making my day sir. Keep doing that to Chase and I'll never skip art again."

"What are good friend you are, Stephanie," Mr Reilly called out to me as he overheard our exchange. "And is your drawing a whale spouting water out of its blowhole?" I gapped at him, appalled at his presumption of my drawing.

"Hey, I was thinking…we should skip science and language, you know, after lunch," Tyler mumbled into my ear. I jumped in fright. Weren't you stopping Matt from destroying his art? "I decided to wait for the outcome of Matt's defaced drawing…"

"That'd be nice," I answered back softly. It would be a crime to not catch up with Chase and Matt, after all these years, wouldn't it?

_**Is this the end of the line?  
**__**Coz that'd be a crime…**_

**

* * *

(1)_ This is to those Kakashi fans out there! You gotta love that jutsu!  
_****(2)**_ Violence against women, Australia says no." If you can't beat them, join 'em!_**

* * *

**

So yeah, this is the rewrite for Last Night On Earth. Hope you like it and can you make this birthday girl very happy and give her a review? And by the way, my birthday is the 10th of June,for those who are living somewhere behind the timezone in!

And one more thing...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO UCHIHA ITACHI! For the 9th of June that is...-.-

Please check out Because Of You

So this is Scarlet signing out!**

* * *

**

**Review Responses**

**HauntedAngel:** …Fred…generally when you want people to do something for themselves…you don't interrupted them…remember that…it's a _very_ important lesson in life that you of all people will definitely need! And evil…GO EVIL! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Blue Fire Phoenix: **NOOOO! I'm too young to die! I only just turned thirteen! And yeah Steff was considering suicide. Hehe, the point actually was to build up everything between Tyler and Steff. The KaiOC is the reason for the rewrite! And hell yeah! Good AZNs! And my emails…oops?

**Lamanth:** Hell yeah! LOL, thanks anyways and I get ya about the brain shut up and the loss of a muse! I tried to update and I failed! So this is the rewrite:D Haha, standard ending, I get ya!

**Song Of A Fallen Angel:** O.O You like it? I thought you'd kill me for it! …I thought a lot of people would hate Steff at first, her being n Ice Princess Bitch and all! LOL, the rewrite for LSAW is going _extremely_ slow! Hehe, I should really email you back sometime…stupid school…

**SilveryDarkness:** Hell yeah! Writer's block evil bitch! Haha, yeah, I made Steff go a bit melodramatic on us! But come on, it suits the situation. Great story my ass…seriously I need to get some new ideas…-sighs- ack…and how the hell did you come across this fic?

**AnimeGirl329:** :D Thanks…I kinda think I might not have the principal dance, due to emotional scarring and all that crap…haha, I've gotta keep those ideas in mind! …Is this soon:D

**Crying Sorceress:** Haha, well, I hope this version sorts things out for you! O.O Easy to read? A strong voice? O.O Wha? Haha, witty comments…right…and the amount I shove into one chapter is due to the fact that I have the chapter set out, so I need to cram a lot of things in…not fun if it all clashes…

Huge, potential…thanks…haha, yeah, she's wild, but she's an Ice Princess Bitch as well. She can seem as though she's perfect when she's not, she's just good at hiding some of her flaws. I like her wild, because she really like to have fun and go crazy.

Resembles Truble? Uh, I don't really get that, haha, can you explain? Haha, uh, I'll do my best and I hope I made you happy with the rewrite!

**XxMookinexX:** Thanks! I'm really happy that my writing has improved as I've gone along. Haha, I really hate switching between POVs, especially if I start out in 1st person's POV reason being is that I lost the feeling the character has when I switch around. I like to write in 3rd person, but doing Steff's POV has been a really good challenge for me.

Me like those suggestions. :D Me like suggestions! And yeah, I've got your email address…expect an email…or else…and btw, do you have MSN?

**Go stick your head in a toilet:** Ayame…Furaba by any chance:D Me like Haru! Hehe, funny way of showing, I like your funny way!


	2. Somewhere To Call My Sanctuary

FOURTEEN! I'VE DIED AND GONE TO HEAVEN HAVEN'T I!  
Okay, I'm all good now. Review replies on the bottom. Sorry about the large about of grammar and punctutation errors,  
I just wanted to get this posted up quickly so a certain SOMEONE -coughs and evil glare at that someone- doesn't yell at me...

Disclaimer:  
-sinster look- ANIME IS ALL MINE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Riiiiight, as if. HauntedAngel owns her OCs, Truble owns Mirror Chang, I own my OCs and some other people own Beyblade.

For now.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Somewhere To Call My Sanctuary**

_**Somewhere to love, somewhere to breathe,  
**_**_Somewhere to call my sanctuary…_**

It was weird. They were both so quiet. Like…they knew something that Tyler and I wouldn't like to hear. And that had me really worried. Because usually when Chase and Matt were like this…something was up.

"Matt, who are you and Chase staying with?" I asked, forcing all nervousness to escape my voice. "Like, I'm sure that-"

"Chase is staying with his family and I'm staying with mine," Matt cut in flatly, sapphire eyes turning cold and hard. "Mom died. She woke up. And told me she wanted the drugs to stop. She wanted me to live a life where I didn't have to go look after her everyday."

"So, you stopped it…" I whispered softly, looking at Matt, who was lying on the grass, looking at the clouds. As though there was nothing wrong. When practically everything was going wrong.

Matt has always lived with his mother. But when he was eight…she suddenly fainted and never woke up. Doctors put her on life support, giving her drugs, whatever. She wakes up from time to time. But Matt always thought about her. No matter what.

And now…she's gone. I can't believe I missed Matt being so quiet. Not that it was easy to pick up, seeing that he's always usually so quiet. No wonder why he was here. I shouldn't have thought he came for me. I mean, loads of our friends in LA needed him. He was always the dependable one. The lone wolf that would do anything to get the job done. I don't know how to describe him.

I mean, he's a jerk, an arrogant jerk at the least. But he's always been so cold. And he always seemed to never be hurt by anything anyone says. Save for Chase, the two of them being best mates. But…now…he's been hurt to the core.

"It's nothing. It's better for her. Mom I mean, she-"

"Matt. You don't have to act like you aren't hurt," I cut in, sighing. "You don't have to always been the one to never be hurt, you don't-"

"Shut up Stephanie." And I did shut up. "Just forget everything, Chase has the bigger problem. He's stuck with-"

"SHUT UP!" Chase snapped, glaring at Matt. "I told you that they weren't to know, not until-"

"Aw, look at this, the four Musketeers." My eyes widened at the voice and my head jerked up from the ground. We all looked at the brown haired male. With the same auburn eyes as Tyler. "Hey Steffie, long time no see."

"Chris…"

"Still remember me? How wonderful, that's so sweet of you," he mocked, smirking at me. I got up from the bench, my fist clenched, until Tyler pulled me back down, glaring at his twin brother, his hatred unmasked.

"You…what the hell are you doing here! You should be in New York with our father, so-"

"Didn't you know that Lucinda came home today? From that boarding school in London was it? Yeah, I met her in the airport. We-"

"Shut up and answer my question Chris. What the hell are you doing here!" Whoa, Tyler's beyond pissed. You could see it in his eyes. He looked ready to kill someone, preferably Chris from what I'm seeing right now.

The other Downer in front of us let out a mock sigh. "You see brother dearest, our mother and father…oh wait, shouldn't you already know? I mean, after all, you're supposed to be older than me aren't you?"

"Chris…if you don't want-"

"How touching, you guys finally hooked up? About damn time you got some off her Tyler; Steffie's a-"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Tyler and I snapped at the same time, throwing a punch at his jaw. Chris stepped aside neatly, coolly surveying us, a malicious challenge lighting up in his auburn eyes.

"Are you asking for a fight, brother dear?" I looked at Chris and Tyler, literally seeing spark fly from the two of them. To be honest…Chris has changed…usually he's the hot-headed one. I mean, he's never really all that calm. Tyler's the easy natured one. Chris was the louder and more quick tempered. To be honest, I think they've done a switch on us.

"Hey Downer, what the hell are you doing here?" Chase snarled as Tyler pulled me behind him, glaring at his twin brother. "We thought you were in-"

"New York? Nah, daddy dearest decided that I should come over to Bakuten for-"

"Look, we don't really give a shit so clear off," Matt put in coldly. We all looked at him, his sapphire eyes hard and frigid. Chris raised an eyebrow and started turning to leave. Yeah, that's how scary Matt can be.

"Hey Tyler…you need to be home by five. Our parents told us that all three of us need to be there for a dinner party. Invitation only, sorry Steffie, you can't-"

"Call me Steffie one more time and I'll castrate you," I threatened as he headed off. Chase raised an eyebrow as we all got up and started heading back to the school. Tyler was letting out incoherent snarls every five steps, Matt was extremely tense whereas Chase was rather calm.

"What's the deal with you!" Matt snarled to Chase. The crimson eyed male raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Spill it Hiwatari, what dirt have you-"

"Well, the dinner's gonna be one lovely surprise…" Chase drawled, heading into the school building with us as we heard the bell for the end of the school day ring. Before, we had blown off our time at the mall, and then settled down at the park. And obviously we were rudely interrupted by Chris.

Like hell we were going to our detentions. I mean, god, Chase? Detention? Riiiight, the only time he attended one was when the school principal practically dragged him into the detention room. But either ways, Chase climbed out of the window when the teacher went on bathroom break.

Matt…he'd just go to the detention, fake going to the bathroom and never return. Honestly, they can't say that he didn't attend because he signed his name off on the sheet. Full attendance of a detention isn't a rule, so basically, he can't extent his sentence anymore than he already has.

Usually Tyler and I end up going and finish off assignments and then scribble notes to each other. And then play charades. As well as make paper origami. And have paper wars. Come on, it's not like there's a written rule again pencil wars!

"Hey Cander, you busy tonight?" I looked at Ray, raising an eyebrow. "No, not a date, there's a pool party, thought you and Downer would you like to take a break from your crime causing lives and act like normal-"

"Where and what time?" My glance turned to Matt, who was busy taking out some books from his locker. "Seriously, I'm for it. Chase and Tyler have the dinner, I can drive you there and back CC."

"Steff knows the way to Brooklyn's house and come when you've got your stuff ready, that's if Steff wants to have a quick swim before the actual party. You don't have to bring alcohol…" Ray rolled his eyes. "I still have a lot stocked up from that party last week…"

"Oh yeah, leave us to suffer," Tyler grumbled, glaring angrily at Matt. I offered him a small apologetic smile before pulling out a scrap of paper from my pocket. I quickly snitched a pen out of Matt's locker and scribbled my house address down for Matt. "Hey Kamiya, I'll take her to the party, we're going out for some coffee before I get her-"

"We-"

"Remember? I told you yesterday?" My eyes locked up with Tyler's as he gave me a meaningful stare. I nodded slowly, searching for an explanation within his deep auburn orbs, only to get nothing. They were hidden and I couldn't read a thing. "I'll meet you at my car, okay Steff?" I nodded, numbly heading to my locker.

What did Tyler need to talk to me for? He's seems so—

"Hey Cander, I know I'm hot, but you don't need to be throwing yourself at me." I looked at the redheaded male and just nodded, silently apologising for running into him, and then heading towards my locker. "Hey. Steff. You alright?" I stopped and turned, an eyebrow raised at the violet eyed Scotsman. Since when did he care? "Usually you have something snap at me. Someone took your voice box or something?"

"Were you planning on sending them some flowers?" I sneered, striding off to my locker and opening the door. I was piling up some books into my bag when I froze up at the next sentence Johnny McGregor threw to me.

"Well, I did intend on those roses going to you, but I guess I could look for someone who pissed you off that much that you were silent to my comment. Who was it?"

Was he….flirting? Seriously, two can play the game, but this is Johnny McGregor, best friend to Willow Tate, whom, mind you, wishes that I would drop of the face of the earth.

"Hm, I doubt that a man would appreciate a bunch of roses, especially if they're coming from you of all people," I drawled out, smiling slightly. When I slid my wallet into my bag, I closed my locker and started heading down the hallway, only to be pulled back and pushes gently against a locker.

"Would someone like you appreciate them? I wasn't sure, lilies or roses. You're gorgeous yet when someone gets close, they get pricked by your remarks. You're fragile, yet I believe you're able to be the end of someone. You suit both of them, dear Stephanie, what are you? We've known each other for-"

"Are you flirting with me Jonathan McGregor?" I whispered, leaving my bag slide to the floor, landing at my feet. "Are you wishing for something from me? Like perhaps-"

"Steff. Long time no see." Smoky silver clashed with my emerald as I looked over to my right, seeing the familiar form of Cedric Henderson. His brown hair was still very dark, skin tanned, body unbelievably fit…his expression though…it was really hidden.

"Ced," I whispered, anxiety coming over me as I saw amusement enter his expression. "Cedric, I didn't-"

"Who the hell is he?" The two of us looked at Johnny, who was rather irked with the fact that all the attention had shifted from our flirting to a new person. "He doesn't go to school here."

"I will be tomorrow," Cedric retorted coolly, a guarded look appearing in his eyes. I gave him a warning glance, somehow managing to glare at Johnny at the same time. "Stephanie? Perhaps he's right. We should have some introductions."

"Right, yeah, intros; Cedric Henderson, friend of mine from when I lived in LA, Johnny McGregor, resident redheaded, temperamental, ego-overloaded Scotsman; be nice and say hello to each other," I reeled off, smirking slightly when a flash of anger passed across Johnny's face.

Hey, he wanted to an intro, I gave him one!

"I'll see you around Cander," Johnny mumbled, giving me a nod before heading off. "And Cander? Try not to throw yourself at anyone else." I glared at his retreating back and then turned to Cedric.

"So…"

"You're okay, right CC?" he asked distractedly, checking his mobile quickly. "Seriously, I mean, I tried to tell those two we should have given you and Ty a call, but you know they never listen unless you-"

"Ced, you're the one who needs to be worried about. What's up? You aren't usually-"

"Its fine CC, just…just be careful okay?" I gave him a confused look before he gently pushed me in the direction of the impatiently waiting Tyler, he himself heading over to where Matt and Chase were talking quietly.

"What took you so long?" Tyler grumbled. I shrugged. What, like I could just go:

Oh, I just stopped to have a nice little flirting session with Johnny McGregor.

Oh crap! As I turned on my heel, I started sprinting back to my locker, grabbing my bag and heading back to Tyler, laughing wildly. I can be such an idiot…

* * *

"I reckon you should stay home tonight." I blinked in confused. A wha? We stopped and I turned to him, letting bewilderment take over my expression. "Steff, don't go to the party." So now he's my father! Great, just fricking— 

"Just get over it that I'm actually have fun without you," I snapped. "I mean-"

"Steff, you and I both know that I do not want to go to the damn dinner okay? Can you just-"

"Just what? Stop having fun when you're thrown into something against your will? No thanks Tyler, I'm fine just how I am." A small smirk twitched to my mouth for some reason. God, I really am a bitch. Heh, I think that was confirmed _ages_ ago.

"Cander, what the hell is with you?" My smirk turned into a cold smirk at the fury sparking up in Tyler's auburn orbs. It was nice seeing him angry for a change. It really did help him let go of the stress he got from his mother. "Stephanie?"

"Oh, Tyler, are you okay, are you stressed? You feeling-"

"Okay, whatever the hell crawled up your ass and died, don't take it out on me, okay?" I nearly laughed at his statement. I wasn't angry, he was. I should be the telling him that. "Stephanie, seriously, if this is about-"

"You big hypocrite." I turned to walk away, shaking my head in amusement. A growl escaped Tyler as he headed back his own way. Maybe that should help him get rid of his stress…Either ways, I'm going to that party and no one, and I _mean_ no one is gonna stop me.

"Yo, Cander, a bit unsafe for little girls like you to be running around alone, especially in alleyways." I laughed softly and turned, crimson eyes clashing with my emerald. "You never know who could be around…druggies, stalkers, weirdos…"

"Yeah, weirdos like you," I retorted, rolling my eyes at the two toned blue haired Hiwatari. He and Chase were similar. They refused to admit it, but they were definitely similar. "Then why like your precious little sister run amuck, all by her lil' ole self?"

"That's because Cander, I make sure that there are people supervising her…people like Willow. Mirror. You know, friends?" That slow sexy smirk appeared on his features as I rolled my eyes yet again.

Sexy smirk.

I didn't think that.

No. I didn't.

Wait a sex(1)…I mean sec…what the hell!

Why am I thinking about sex? And Hiwatari's sexy smirk? Chase has the same damn thing, which should be a crime, because he's hot enough already, but now I—

Oh god, it's either I'm on crack or I have cracked. Take a pick; they're the same either way. Except I can get off crack. Well, hopefully anyways.

"Friends, yeah, I have a lot of them, especially male friends…you know? Those hot guys you and Willow meet today? And then, there's this-"

"Neither of them are on par with me, that's definite." I smirked and raised an eyebrow, looking at him, as though surveying his body, letting my eyes linger over his chest and then lower half noticeable. Riiiight, like I could see through his pants and—

"Wait till this afternoon and see me without my shirt off and _then judge_, Cander," he murmured, smirking at me deviously. "And then…" I looked at him in surprised when he punched his right fist onto the wall, about six inches above my head his gaze completely intense on me. My eyes widen slightly in surprise. What the?

"Says who I'll be there?" I retorted coolly, fixing my gaze on him. "After all, I _am_ very busy and-"

"Because I just said you'll be there," he drawled, moving his left hand up to hold my chin, forcing me to look up slightly, making me aware of the height difference and how I was at the perfect height for him to lean down slightly and—

No. I will not go on. I will _not_ go there! This is Hiwatari, this is Kai Hiwatari who…who is a very good kisser, I have to admit that.

* * *

The sound of Matt, Ray and Brooklyn bickering relaxed me slightly as I swam laps around the pool. As my slim form cut through the water, I couldn't help but think about what happened this afternoon with Hiwatari… Damn, that wasn't my first kiss, but it was one of the best… And how good I felt when he touched me so…so… 

So intimately…

As though…I was his and his only. God that was just wrong if you think about it; we've hated each other since middle school based solely the reason that I crossed the wrong side of Willow Tate…

Why did he kiss me though? Why did he flirt? I don't mind the attention; it's actually quite fun cutting it loose with someone who doesn't give shit about you. But the main question, the million dollar question, the question that is guaranteed to raise drama is: Why?

"Hey, Caro, you okay?" I swam to the edge of the pool, taking Ray's hand and lifted myself out of the water. Gratefully, I accepted his offer of the towel and nodded a yes and a thanks to him. "What's on your mind? You look like something's happened." I gave him a mysterious smile, wrapping the towel around my wrap and heading into the kitchen.

If you think about it, it's kinda cliché, the entire love-hate relationship thing. Like hell I want that to happen. I mean, come on, first of all, the love and the hate, no duh…second of all, cliché romances never work out, contrary to what is displayed on the movies and lastly…Chase.

"Yo, Caro, you want something to drink?" I nodded, catching the can of Sprite Brooklyn tossed towards me. The alcohol was gonna be untouched until enough people got her. I looked at the three males as they resumed their bickering and a small smile crossed my face.

It felt kinda safe around them, even when they're bickering. Like, I knew that it was normal and it'd always be there. I guess my worries about why Chase and Matt being here aren't all that important anymore…

Maybe I should relax a bit.

Let my guard down and have a bit of fun…

Music was pumped out loud, people were talking and shouting, splashing were heard from all around the pool. I looked over at Brooklyn and quickly signed out "Victory" sign. The pool party was just want we needed after two weeks of school torture.

As I headed into the kitchen, I sighed in relief when I saw that it was empty. Automatically, I headed over to the fridge and pulls out another can of Sprite, popping open the tab and taking a short sip.

"You look tired." I rolled my eyes and turned to face the blue haired Russian, only to get pressed into the cool metal of the refrigerator. I really hate bikinis at this moment…I'm practically shivering from the contact of my damp back to the cool, smooth fridge. "You need me to help you out there?"

"Kai…" I started off, locking our gazes. He raised an eyebrow and I smirked, tilting my hand slightly, splashing the rest of my Sprite over his feet. He yelped and jumped back, glaring at me angrily. I lazily threw the can into the dustbin, moving to head out of the kitchen, out to be pulled back and pushed against the counter. Crimson eyes locked up with my emerald and I smirked when saw a challenge dancing within Hiwatari's eyes.

Challenge was my middle name; it was Hiwatari's loss if he didn't know that. To be honest, it made me feel more relaxed around him, even though I had him using his muscular form pressing me down onto the counter. God, if someone entered into the kitchen right now, I had a _lot_ of—

Wait a sec, is Chang here! If she is, I'm am so—

"So Stephanie, we never really got any quality time around each other for the last few years, so why don't we catch up on that right now?" I felt myself go tense at his husky tone, the teasing message that he was sending to me. I _liked_ the two of us pressed flushed together, I _wanted_ this to—

"Yo, Hiwatari, you might getting out here?" A sigh of relief was bit back as I watched him left. But his words made me tense up once more.

"You just want more and more Steff, you always do." As I watched him leave, I felt kinda uneasy. Maybe it was because he was right. Or perhaps it was that I was in a bikini, leaned against the counter in Brooklyn Kingston's kitchen.

When I went outside, I yelped as Matt yanked me into the pool, water splashing into my eyes, temporarily blinding me. When I resurfaced, I ducked and squealed as he splashed me rapidly, Ray backing him up. I mock growled and splashed them back, tackling the two of them underwater.

It was good to be able to relax. To be honest, I guess I'm happy Matt came, even though he was here only because his mom died. As for Chase, even if he had to put up with his family's taunts, I guess the best I can do it just…be here for him. In my own bitchy way that is. Ced…I just wanted to know what was with him, he's usually so lively and cheerful, I just want to know what's wrong.

When I was back in LA, it was easier; we just ran amok, messing things up, not caring, and just forgetting about rules and regulations. But now…things were different. I had to keep within the limits I put upon myself. For Tyler. Myself. And now, for Chase, for Matt and for Cedric.

In the past, we hurt people because we've been hurt. All of us were looking for a place where it's okay for us to let down out guard and be ourselves. We just wanted to know what it's like to well, have family. To have friends. To be able to say something and mean it.

We didn't want to hide.

"CC…" I turned and ducked as I saw Ced splash a huge wave of water at me. When did he get here? As Ray pulled me out of the water, I let out a squeal of surprise as he threw me to Brooklyn, me getting dunked ungraciously. I tried to splash them back, but Matt pushed me under water while Brooklyn made his escape to the other side of the pool.

To muck about and not care about whether or not I look stupid. To be able to say something without having to go into an argument.

"Damn it, DIE KAMIYA!" I shouted, pouncing onto Matt in the water and splashing his eyes furiously, only to get thrown off him and splashed by Ray. I fought wildly and then tackled the nearest person who happened to be a certain blonde Italian…

"Hey guys…" he drawled to Kara and Max, who looked over at him. "POOL FIGHT!" Soon, the entirely area was filled with the sounds of splashing; the towels nearby were drenched within seconds.

"GOT HER!" Cedric yelled to Ray, holding me around the waist and throwing me to Matt. I mock growled and tried to get free, only to get dunked once more.

I wanted a place where I can breathe without having to be in fear of being hurt.

"DAMN IT, YOU'RE DYING TODAY KINGSTON!" I threatened as I resurfaced from another dunking, courtesy of Brooklyn. I waded over to him and tackled him, only to be flipped over and thrown to Ced.

"Hm…how about…we…kill…you!" he crowed, dunking me again. This time, when I resurfaced, I used a hand to his chest and shoved him underwater, triumphantly getting out of the pool, smirking.

"And where do you think you're going?" I looked at Willow Tate, my eyes narrowed dangerously.

Some place where I know that I'll be able to not be hurt by anyone else that doesn't matter to me.

"Away."

"Or not," a familiar voice behind me retaliated. I yelped as I was pulled back into the water by Tala Valkov, getting dunked once more. This time…these people were going to suffer. Oh yeah, suffer very badly…

I wished that Ty and Chase were here, I mean, it's kinda not the same without Chae being his usual arrogant self, Tyler and me teaming up against other two in chicken fights, Cedric, Matt and Chase yelling at us to hit the opposition.

"DIE SCREAMING TATE!" I cried, pulling Willow into the water, swimming away before she could kill me. I snickered, accidentally running into the malicious looking Kai Hiwatari and Miguel Inoyez. Uh oh.

A place here I didn't have to worry for once. Just…let go and be my wild self. Not hide or something.

"Cander…" Miguel started, smirking at me darkly.

"Yes?" I chirped innocently.

"Hope you like ice," Kai stated. I squealed, yelped and shrieked as they threw two bucketfuls of shaved ice at me. I heard Willow doing the same as me, the sounds of Johnny and Enrique howling in laughter informing me of the culprits.

"Hey Kai, it's really rude to do that you know?" Kara Hiwatari drawled, crimson eyes lighting up in amusement as she turned on the hose and squirted her brother. Kai let out a yelp –yes, a yelp, unbelievable, I know– and hide behind me, Miguel doing the same. I swam out of the way, taking cover behind Matt.

And I don't think he likes being squirted. Too bad for him.

A place where I can be safe and I can be happy, a place where I'm loved and where I know that no matter what, no matter how many times I screw things up, I'll still be able to stay there and work things out…

A place where I can count on friends to be there for me…

I know now, that this place isn't a place of my fantasy.

"I'LL KILL YOU STEPHANIE CAROLINE CANDER!"

As I ran out of the pool, laughing as Matt chased after me, I knew this place, really does exist.

_**Here in the dark, I can be strong,  
**__**Knowing that nothing can hurt from now on…**_

_

* * *

(1) God damn it, the x and c are right next to each other on the damn keyboard… If I type sec wrong in an MSN conversation…you get how awkward I feel right?_

_

* * *

_

Yes! I got it done! I reckon Steff's going a bit soft and emotional at the end, but that for you guys to decide!  
Ah...need to get my ass moving so that I finish the first chapter of my Naruto fic...do you guys even read those notes?  
Anyways, please leave a review.

And then please be nice and check out Because Of You, I co-wrote it with HauntedAngel.

This is Scarlet signing out of Last Night On Earth, Version 2.0

* * *

**CryingSorceress:** -hands over chocolates and pancakes- present for being the first review of the 2.0 version of Last Night On Earth. Hehe, I hope that my style isn't scaring you! And is Steff still the wild girl I showed you? Still the Ice Bitch I said she is? And who doesn't love those three...they're in Truble's Still Takes Two and I wonder whether people love them or hate them.

**ShadowFireFoxRayu:** loooool, long time no see! So how was the babysitting?

**Truble:** O.O Ti? It's okay, I get the review. Yep, yep,I love you too. -hugs-

**Song Of A Fallen Angel:** .; really? I thought that a few people might kill me for taking so long to write it!

**Purplebubble:** Haha, THAT'S MY JOB! CRAZY STALKER IS MY JOB! -glares- don't steal my job! And thanks for the email

**HauntedAngel:** I NEED TO REVIEW CONTRADICTED! -runs around screaming- stupid slow internet server! -calms down- so Willow, which bone would you like to break? And Jamie, when and where do you want to meet Steff?

**Blue Fire Phoenix:** Loooong story about the friends at the top thing. But the emails...there's no attachment on them. I can't see an attachment. STOP RUBBING IT IN THAT I'M LITTLER THAN YOU!

**AnimeGirl329:** Hehe, thanks, ack, I think she's going softer though...

**Oni-Mangekyou:** DO YOU WATCH NARUTO!

**XxMookinexX:** Eh, I _am_ actually a third person POV writer, but for LNOE, I needed to have things told from Steff's POV because it's interesting how things turn out. Like, in her state of mind, she's right and the opposition is wrong, some of the readers would think that when it's really someone else is right while Steff's wrong. DON'T CHANGE YOUR STYLE! Trust me, I'm still trying to find my style, but if your way of writing works for you, use it! It doesn't matter first person POV, third person POV, they're both good. But a friend of mine told me this: Don't change POVs halfway through a fic. Said it can mix up the reader's conception.

LOL, kk, I'll email you when I get through this holiday revision crap... I have no idea how you die from a blood clot...and to be honest, I don't really intend to find out! Ahaha, yeah, it hurts; Matt is a bastard some of the time. I broke you left arm and it didn't hurt. I didn't even notice it was broken for about two hours.

Beta-ing mood eh? Hehe, oops, I skimmed through it really quickly, but I didn't notice that! Haha. I don't have a beta, mainly because I wish to improve my writing skills that way on my own! Yeah...insane, I know, oh well, that's me for you... Yeah, I love that line as well, it's impossible to retaliate against that line.

Ah...so long...well, see you next time eh? Peace out and don't hit kids!

**royalphoenix:** Oooooh, right...that...that was Kara Hiwatari, HauntedAngel's OC, sorry!

**SilveryDarkness:** I LOVE YOU!

**Thanks also to:  
**Jixnce and ILoveAnime89


	3. Sometimes I Feel Vulnerable

I'm so sorry, please don't kill me!! But it's here, so just read and enjoy!

I don't own Beyblade, only my OCs and Truble and HauntedAngel owns their OCs.

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Sometimes I Feel Vulnerable **

**_Sometimes I feel so frail, so small…  
_**_**Sometimes I feel vulnerable, **_

The easiest way to give your muscles a good workout is a pool fight. No kidding, I'm being very serious when I say that! I'm officially exhausted, lying sprawled on a chaise chair that was nearby the pool, a gauzy black sarong twisted loosely around my hips. I was dunked too many times and I wasn't in the mood to join in the playful banter the boys were keeping up. Besides, the sun was Nature's Prozac, and seeing that I'm out of real Prozac, I'll have to do with the natural stuff.

And I was rather aware than several males were appreciating the view of my legs I was giving them, having them lazily rested on the chair. I was too tired to care; it was the only time they were getting away with this free show, so I might as well give them one good moment in live before they get maimed and castrated and tortured in a cruel and unusual way.

But there was one male who was watching me that I was _very_ aware of. One sex god hot, wanted and not to mention **taken** male was watching me and I knew he wasn't just looking for a show. He wanted to finish what we started. Yeah, like his little doll would let him do that. I'm surprised that Chang didn't get a gun out and shoot me full of bullets while in the pool fight. But then again, perhaps that's a good thing. There are still many things in life that I would like to experience and all that other sentimental shit.

As I shifted to get out of the chair, I saw Kai glanced at me briefly before continuing his conversation with Holly Tate. And then I saw his hand slide from its original position and towards the door, finally resting at the poolside. My eyes narrowed briefly before I sat up, pushing some damp bangs from my face, looking over at everyone else. They all seemed to be occupied by their own conversations, hardly anyone noticing the silent messages the two of us were passing to each other.

"CC." I looked over at the black haired male who threw me a can of Sprite. I caught it easily, popping the tab, holding it away as the soft drink spurted out in a mountain of bubbles and foam. I rolled my eyes, quickly sucking up some of the heavenly froth at the top of the cool aluminium can. I threw Matt a filthy glare, knowing that he purposely threw it to me so that it would froth up once I opened it. I got a smirk, so in return, I stood up, walking over to Matt and pouring the rest of my Sprite over him before heading into the kitchen. The can was quickly discarded and I was about to leave when I saw a familiar black haired female enter in from the adjoined living room.

"How's it been, Cander?" I just shrugged, going into the fridge and taking a bottle of mineral water, uncapping it and sipping from it delicately, ignoring Chang for the time being. Cherry eyes locked with my emerald ones when I set the bottle down on the counter. I took a glance at her before turning my gaze to where my left hand was lazily tracing patterns into the countertop. "So, are you screwing?" I took another glance at her, raising an eyebrow before going back to my tracing.

Well, wasn't that subtle of her…

"He's a great one night stand, but an awful long term boyfriend," I abruptly put in, breaking the awkward silence that had possessed the atmosphere of the kitchen. "I thought it would be obvious. How long? Three months? That's a new record for him, isn't it?" Cherry orbs were burning into my emerald ones by now, filled with fury and anger.

"So you've been screwing."

"No. I just stated the obvious, even a thirteen year old middle school girl could pick up." Mirror fell silent. I was right and she knew it. That was the truth for you. It tears you down, makes you feel small and weak and the final blow will always be the one that hits home. I was only on the bench and soon I had to go up to bat. "If it's too much for you, I don't give a shit. Will you refrain from giving me that pathetic expression where you look as though the world is the cause of your angsting?"

"Look who's talking, bitch." I smiled coldly at her small retort. This was getting interesting. She couldn't do much because she didn't know whether or not anything's happened. She was trying to face this up as they were. She shouldn't do that with the Master of Manipulation. "You think you're so untouchable, even when everyone practically despises you and your catty attitude. If any of us had a say in-"

"Did I _ask_ to hear your lame attempts to break down my self-esteem? No, I didn't think so," I cut off coolly. "If you're really his girlfriend, you should be smart enough to know whether or not he's attempting to procreate the species with someone else other than yourself. But then again, you're probably fornicating with someone else other than your own boyfriend."

"Hey Cander, if you're gonna bitch, go find a cat. Don't give Mi the shit you get because you decided to degrade yourself the moment we all met." I turned to the door, rolling my eyes at the sight of Willow Tate, forest green eyes trained on me. I saw her left wrist was rather swollen and had an odd colour. My eyes trailed to her right hand, spotting the tan coloured bandage she held in it.

Probably needs someone to wrap it for her.

"Hey Cass, forget it, she's just all sulky because no one's offered to get her lay since she hit sixteen." My glare turned to Chang, who was smiling savagely. That bitch. She really wanted me to kill her, didn't she? "Why did I ever think you and Kai are screwing? You're always acting as though you're oh so strong and all, Cander, but really, you're just a scared, naïve little girl who doesn't know what's out there."

"Like want to get a load of STDs and potentially ruin my life with early motherhood," I sneered, taking another sip from my bottle. Mirror's cherry coloured orbs narrowed. "What, you're gonna deny you've slept with more than two guys?"

"I won't deny it, in fact, I'm rather proud that I'm defined as a girl, not some object. What are you? Still a trophy that Downer is protecting? You waiting for-"

"Hey Chang, if you want to bitch, take it out on Hiwatari, you're his current little play toy, aren't you? CC, is there any Coke in there?" I nodded, heading to the fridge and throwing a can of Coke over Willow's shoulder, to Matt.

"I don't think we _asked_ for you to come into this, _brother dear_," Willow scowled, glaring at her half sibling. "You're a real bastard, you know that?"

"True, I get that a lot, you just keep saying that and I'll just keep living my life." I smirked as Matt sauntered off, forcing my expression to not show any laughter as Willow murmured curses under her breath.

"Asshole…"

"Get used to it; you're gonna see him around school a lot, aren't you?" I drawled, heading out to the pool. I yelped as Cedric threw a towel in my face, Matt dragging me into the house. "Hey, guys, what-"

"See you guys later," Ced hollered as he dragged me into the house, shoving me into one of the obscenely huge bathrooms in this place. "Get changed, we need to go. I just remember, the dreaded twosome are coming today and I need all the help I can get."

"Who are-"

"Ced, she doesn't know them," Matt reasoned calmly.

"Oh. Right. Chi and Ti. They're these two girls that my parents are always dumping onto me and I just got a call. They want me to-"

"Just shut up and let her get changed Ced. She's probably taking her time to spite you." I smirked while stripping down and changing into a black tank top and a smoky grey pleated mini skirt. My hand searched through my bag for a brush and I cursed angrily. Damn…I need to find it… It's probably in Brooklyn's room, where I had changed earlier. Damn, now I have to—

"STEFF!"

"Okay, okay, you guys go ahead, I'll get someone to drive me to your place Ced, just SMS me your address okay? I need to-"

"Steff!"

"CEDRIC HENDERSON, IF YOU DO _NOT_ GO NOW, I'LL KILL YOU!" I shrieked, searching the bathroom frantically for a brush. I sighed and quickly yanked on a pair of low heeled light pink sandals. I had to dress up for Mr and Mrs Henderson. They were nice people, except that they were old money and all. So I had to be presentable. Matt was fine, he probably lazed around their place all he could in America, but I haven't seen them for a while, so yeah…

"See you there CC," Matt drawled as I heard him dragging a protesting Cedric away. I snickered and headed to the bedroom that was connected to the bathroom, quickly grabbing my brush and using it to style my hair into a messy bun while walking down the stairs, carrying my bag.

"Cander." I looked over at Hiwatari, who came over to me, opening the door and following me out. "Where are you going?" I threw him a frosty glare before continuing my walk to Cedric's house, which I still have no idea where it is. Probably in La-la Land or something. I've always wanted to go there.

"Ce-"

"You need someone to drive you?" I raised one of my eyebrows slowly and questioningly, pulling my mobile out of my bag when I heard it beep. I handed Kai the phone, heading over to his Dodge Viper, catching my phone when he tossed it back to me. Hey, I might as well take advantage of his temporary insanity; like I wanted to walk eight k in heels.

We were silent for the drive. He just drove, I just sat. I didn't expect him to be blowing trumpets or serenading me with a violin. And I suppose he didn't expect me to be belting out the latest Top Twenty on the American Charts. If he did, I'd find him a shrink. Hell, I'd even hold a bake sale so that he could go into therapy.

"How's Chang getting home?" I put in awkwardly, suddenly thinking of his cherry eyed girlfriend, who suspects her Player of Players boyfriend is cheating on her. I don't blame her. I would, if I were in her position. But it doesn't mean I sympathise for her. I just agree with her suspicions. Kai's never been with a girl for longer than a month. Even the girls who are his friends don't last that long in a romantic relationship with him.

"I'll pick her up after you're dropped off." I nodded, signalling my thanks to him. "Hey, Cander, you won't-"

"I'm not the type to kiss and tell." As he pulled up in Cedric's driveway, I undid my seatbelt and grabbed my bag, quickly heading out of the car before Kai caught my right wrist with his left hand. "Hey, Hiwatari, let-"

"I had a great time at the party, Vixen." He let go and I closed the car door, heading into Cedric's over sized maze that he calls a house, shaking my head in disbelief. Vixen…right…what—

What.

The.

Hell?!

VIXEN?! WHAT TYPE OF NAME IS THAT?! WHERE DID HIS BRAIN GO?! IS IT STILL IN HIS HEAD BUT ROTTING FROM NEGLECT! YES! I THINK IT IS! WHERE—

"Thank _god _you're here!" I looked up at the main stairs where Cedric was running down the stairs, looking utterly panicked and disorientated. "THEY'RE COMING TO OUR SCHOOL! THAT MEANS I HAVE TO BE AROUND THEM EVEN MORE!" He started on a rant about troublesome sixteen year olds and psychotic behaviour signals, as well as talking to yourself being the first sign of mental illness. I just waited for his rant to be over. Which took him about eight minutes and approximately fifty seven seconds. Yes, he can rant for a long time.

"Hey, CC, you okay?" I turned and saw a familiar male staying at the front floor. "Hey Henderson, you gonna invite me in or are you gonna be an uncultured oaf and make the lady do all the work for you?" Tyler teased, as Ced and I both made to invite him in. Soon enough, Ced had banished us to a guest room, where we were wiping and dusting. Joy, isn't it?

I heard Chase and Matt bickering in the hallway, something about a painting and a vase. As Tyler and I headed towards the door to break up the bickering, we heard a smash. The two of us stopped, looking at each other in horror before running out of the room and staring at the shattered china vase that Chase and Matt were staring over, the two of them looking very pale.

A stressed Cedric was never good.

A stressed and panicked Cedric was worse.

A stressed, panicked and angry Cedric was painful.

A stressed, panicked, angry and armed Cedric was hell breaking loose.

Something that people could know about Cedric Henderson before I go off to my painful death:

When stressed, panicked and angry, Cedric Henderson can turn anything into a weapon. Even a highlighter. No idea how, but he just can. Which is why no one likes to see him angry. He's generally and easy going guy who's usually the voice of reason, hardly ever loosing his cool. But when he does, all—

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE VASE DOING ON THE FLOOR, SHATTERED?!" The four of us looked at the very angry Ced (who was holding a feather duster and wearing his mother's pink apron, and yes, it's the one with the ruffles) that was looking at the now shattered vase with disbelief written all over his expression. "WELL?!" No, make that anger and panic.

"You see, Ced, Matt—" He didn't even get to finish the sentence before Ced started raving on and on about nonsense. He started whacking Matt with his feather duster, Matt yelping and trying to fend himself, dust going everywhere. I was going to be cleaning for a _long_ time.

* * *

"Hey, Steff, you're okay right?" I looked over at Tyler who had opened the car door for me, forever the gentleman he was born to be. I moved to get my bag but Ty decided to quickly grab it and throw it to me. I catch it easily, smiling slightly at how well he treated me. I was surprised that our friendship lasted for so many years. After all, every romance he's had, the break up is usually because the girlfriend hates me or Tyler just thought he was neglecting me. Something along those lines anyways. 

I kinda wondered why he bothered to keep a best friend who was so high maintenance. I was damn proud of the fact that I'm a bitch, I like being picky and I refused to change from that. Just…Tyler, he didn't have to go all far for everything I ask for. He's not some loyal puppy that does whatever I want, but still, he does a lot for me. Sometimes…I just want to know why.

"Hey, Tyler, about—"

"This afternoon? Yeah, I was a jerk, forget it, Steff. Hey, you need me to pick you up for school tomorrow?" I looked at him, hiding my worry when I saw his auburn eyes were oddly distance. "Steff?"

"Huh? Yeah, whatever, uh, just pick me up at the usual time, yeah." I stood at the door, my bag held loosely in my hand, Tyler gazing at me intently. My eyes were still meeting his. They were like a storm of sentiment, forever changing until he suddenly pulling me into his arms, hugging me tight. I didn't bother to hide my surprise.

"Steff, you know that I'd do anything for you, right?" he got out in a strangled voice. I blinked in confusion. What the… "Steff!" I nodded hastily, nearly choking at he hugged me tighter. "Damn it, Steff, just look out for yourself for the next few days, just be as careful as you can." He let me go, the warmth I felt from his hold evaporating as he faded into the darkness and towards his car.

My feet moved me into the house, automatically taking me to the kitchen where I saw a note scrawled in black pen and on a piece of jotter.

_Steff,_

_Long meeting day today, need to work extremely late, I won't be here when you get home, so if you're hungry, there's some stuff for you in the fridge._

_Do not put metal in the microwave. _

_Yakito_

The note earned a dark glare from me. Okay, so what if I blew up our first microwave? I spied the black pen on the counter, scribbling a note on the back of the piece of paper.

_Yakito,_

_I'm not _that_ stupid to put metal in a microwave. Tyler's picking me up for school tomorrow. I'll make breakfast for you if you'd like. Night._

_Steff_

_P.S: You know, I can cook really well now, all the desserts are made by me!_

* * *

"Hey, Cander." I looked over at Valkov, raising an eyebrow before taking out my books for my first two sessions out, cramming them into my back, along with some notebooks and a pencil case. "What did you say to Mirror?" I shrugged, shutting my locker and heading to my Biology class. A smirk twitched to my lip when Valkov slammed his fist into a nearby locker. "I was talking to you, Cander!" 

"And I was ignoring you, Valkov. You ought to keep your temper under control," I retorted coolly, looking up at Matt as I felt his arms go around my waist protectively, pulling me closer into him, his chin rested on my shoulder.

"Leave her alone Valkov," he stated calmly. I rolled my eyes as I saw Chase and Cedric heading down the hallway, Chase lapping up the attention he was getting from a group of the female population in this school, Cedric politely continuing on his way, dragging Chase with him.

"Is she so weak that she needs one of her little soldiers to defend her?" I saw Miguel Inoyez walk over to Tala, Kara Hiwatari with him. I rolled my eyes at their hypocrisy. Oh please, Tala, your little minions are running over to help you, Matt is just telling you politely to get lost.

"Is Tala so low and gay that he needs his boyfriend to help him out? Oh my god, Matt, do you think Tala's on the bottom?" I sneered, smiling slightly as Cedric and Chase move away from their little fan-club, finally joining us in the security of War and Peace.

You see, we declare war.

And we agree that peace sucks. As easy as that.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU FUCKING—"

"CALM DOWN, MIRROR! THIS—"

"CALM DOWN?! YOU THINK THIS IS EASY TO CALM DOWN FROM?!"

"Mi! Just let it, he's just—"

"Break up," I heard Matt mumble under his breath. I rolled my eyes, looking around for Tyler. Usually, whenever we hear a break up between anyone of the Rulers, Ty and I would bet how many times there would be clashing between the newly ex-couple. Funny…I haven't seen Tyler all day except for when he dropped me off at school. Where the _hell_ could he be?

"Hey." My eyes widened as I saw Tyler head over to Kara, exchanging a few quiet words with Kara, rolling his eyes at a few of her remarks. Matt's grip around me tightened, and I could feel Chase's will to stab Tyler down below the tectonic plates of the earth. But no, sadly, we'd have too much paperwork to fill. Tyler usually never talks to them unless insulting or arguing. So this…was…

"Tyler, I—"

"Yeah Cander?" I forced my face to remain cold, but inside, I wanted to punch him, hit him, do something to bring back to the Tyler who sent me home, picked me up, hugged me, remaining that he'd do anything for me, the Tyler who'd never kill me for the amount of swearing I use. The Tyler who didn't mind me being a bitch.

Cander. Hah, he hasn't used my last name in that way for years and I mean years. What's he playing at? If this is his form of a joke, I was going to kill him later on. Seriously though, I'll kill him if this a joke."

"Sorry to say…but this isn't a joke." It was like he read my mind. Forest coloured eyes flickered up to mine and towards Tyler. For some reason, I wanted to get a knife and stab everyone and everything in sight. Oh well, you can't always get what you want.

"Oh, I'd tell you that I'm grateful for you on informing me of such things, but…for some reason, I'm not even thankful." Willow snorted before striking a conversation with Ty, ignoring us plainly. It hurts, seeing your best friend being all chummy with one of the only people who absolutely detests you. Although, I think I'm coping much better than most people do. But then again, I wasn't normal.

"Ty…"

"Yeah Cander? Got anything for me?" My hand raised on its own as I pulled him towards me, throwing a quick and light slap at his cheek. "Cander?"

"Eat shit and die," I hissed out, numbly heading to biology. I whirled around when I heard shouting, seeing Willow on the floor, Matt fuming and looking like he was going to kill her. Tyler and Matt were exchanging quiet venomous words while Cedric headed over to me, quickly hugging me, letting me bury my face into his shirt.

Damn it, what was going on?

Why was he so cold?

"CANDER!" I saw Chang storming around the corner, Holly Tate desperately trying to calm her down, Ozuma yelling at Kai like there was no tomorrow. I pulled away from Ced and stood my ground, glaring at her. "YOU FUCKING—"

"Bitch? Isn't that getting a bit old?" I responded coolly, raising an eyebrow as she stood in front of me. I was slightly taller than her, but our eyes were still maintaining eye contact, her cherry coloured orbs burning with fury and a desire to strangle me. "What's the matter Chang? You scared you'll be outcasted because the Player of Players has finally—"

"Watch your mouth, bitch." I felt my body tense up, my blood running cold, my expression freezing up as I heard those words come from his mouth. For the second time. And all I could do…

…Was run.

* * *

I hate biology. I hate reproduction. I hate group projects. I hate life. 

"So, how do you want to do this, ladies?" Tala got my filthiest glare, Kara rolling her eyes as he gave me an innocent angel look. "What's wrong, Steff? We know you're a virgin, but—"

"Shut up," I snarled coldly. The stupid teacher made us merge with a stupid senior class for a stupid reproduction project and I got stuck with stupid Tala and stupid Kara and stupid Kai. This whole thing is stupid and my stupid teacher is stupid and everything is so fricking stupid that I really want to kill every stupid thing that exists in this stupid world.

"Why so defensive? There's—"

"I said to shut up."

"Oh…so you _aren't-_"

"Do you not know how to shut up?"

"It's kinda obvious you _are_ one, so I—"

"I said. Shut. Up!"

"Tala, drop it for now, let's just get this stupid project done so we aren't stuck with the Ice Princess any longer than we need to be," Kara mumbled as she jotted out what we needed to have done for the project. Kai just watched the table carelessly, listening to something Tala was telling him.

"CC." I got up from my chair and headed over to where Matt was reading through his notes. "You okay?" I nodded, taking his offer to pull up a chair and sit next to him. "Your cheeks aren't so puffy anymore." I glared. "Do you—"

"No." Matt nodded, taking his pen and reading down more notes. "Don't…hit him, okay?"

"Can I blackmail him?" I looked around my shoulder and saw Cedric leaning on the table lazily, dark brown hair falling into his smoky silver eyes. He was classically handsome. His name said it all. He was literally the type of guy parents would wish their daughter dated. Rich, charming, handsome and polite. And unlike the rest of my friends, he wasn't a player. Only downside was that he turned into a rebel in his early teens. And he had a mind that I think is pure evil. But after I left for this hellhole of a place…I think he calmed down a bit.

Why was I thinking that?

I…oh no, no, no, no, I do not want to date Ced. As attractive and alluring he can be, I do _not_ want to lose a good friend because I dated him.

"Stephanie?"

"No, you can't blackmail him," I said shakily, watching as he pushed himself up and sat onto of the science bench/table. Damn it, I really hate my friends at the very moment. They all have looks. Matt has a mysterious personality. Chase had arrogance that draws you in. And Ced had charisma. It was like the world was against me and trying to push me into jumping at least one of them.

As tempting as that seems:

No.

Why was I thinking this anyways?

"Hey, CC, you have to help me on this. Tate is driving me insane. I can't do anything without getting a glare and her telling me that I'll do it wrong." About time Chase came into this little convo.

"Then tell her to fuck off."

"Oh…so you don't mind?" I glared at him. He's still a player, damn it. "Don't worry." He ruffled my hair, kissing me on the cheek, getting a blink of surprise from me. "I'm on a best behaviour contract and you're the only girl for me at the moment." I rolled my eyes at this. Typical… I looked at Matt, who smirked. Ah…so he made Chase promise to be on his best behaviour…

"You couldn't be a good boy if you _tried_," I reproached, getting a smirk from the Hiwatari.

"But isn't that what you like? Bad boys?" he whispered into my ear. I raised a hand and pushed his head away, moving my chair away. Damn player… "Don't be such a challenge CC… After all, you're the one who knows that girls who play hard to get are the ones I want more…"

"Chase, when you've finished breaking your promise, can you give me ten reasons why you have a right to hit on every living girl on this planet?" Cedric drawled, an amused gleam sparking up in his smoky silver eyes.

"One, I'm hot. Two, I'm wanted. Three, I'm also a sex god. Four, it's my duty to do so, if the girl's hot. Five, we need to reproduce somehow. Six, it's called natural urges. Seven, everyone needs to get laid at one point. Eight, it's not my fault I'm so damn irresistible. Nine, my—"

"Don't even go on," I interrupted sharply. Chase smirked.

"What, is little—"

"Chase."

"Steff, if you want—"

"Go. Get. Laid."

"Oh? Are you—"

"Keep pushing Hiwatari, and you're a dead man. Your little friend as well." Chase shut up.

"Wow, how did you get him trained so quick, doggie treats? An electric collar?" As the bell rang, I headed to the table the four of us had chosen at the back, taking our bags and throwing them to their respective owners. I rolled my eyes at Matt's comment as the four of us headed to their lockers.

"Ceddy-kins, am I beautiful?" I heard a girl chirp from behind us. Cedric groaned and started running, a girl with blonde hair chasing him, laughing hysterically. Cedric soon hurtled into me, clinging to me tightly, using me as his human shield. I looked at the girl, raising an eyebrow. She grinned, her silvery-blue eyes sparkling with delight and laughter. "Well, Ceddy-kins?"

"Go away!" Cedric wailed, his head muffled into my shoulder. The girl pouted, rather cutely for a teenager over thirteen and—

"Hello there, handsome," she drawled, her eyes finally turning to the pieces of eye candy that stood nearby me. Chase smirked, pulling the girl close and twirling her down, dropping her into a dip and holding her securely. "You didn't call me at all! What type of—"

"Hush, my lady, you'll feel better in a bit," Chase replied, pulling the girl up right, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "How was sunny London? You missed me at all, Ti?"

"Pf, go away, leave me alone," Cedric continued to cry out hysterically, clinging to me tightly. Matt snorted, opening his locker and switching his books and then turning back to me.

"What do you have?" he asked shortly. I blinked. "What do you have next two after lunch?"

"Oh…oh! Uh, Drama and English Lit. I didn't skip up for those though… I should have tried to skip up completely, but hey, that's too bad for me…" Yeah, I'm a genius, sue me. Not. I was just kinda ahead for biology and science, so I took the exams to do the senior course while I'm sophomore. Tate did that as well. And so did her twin sister. No idea where Kai's broken toy did the same. Pf…like I care.

"Good. You can—"

"I can't skip them," I cut in, shaking my head. "I have to—"

"Eight minutes after lunch, at the sports field. I need you to meet someone." As he walked away, I felt like throwing my biology book at his head. I really hated it when he just insisted out of the blue for me to just do something, walking away when I try to object. That's just Matt. He's always been like that.

---

I shouldn't have gone. It was the beginning from there on. I regret always going wherever Matt stated. I regret knowing who _she_ was. How…how could I know though? There was no…no way I could have guessed. I mean, it…

It never occurred to me that _they_ would even bother…

Or that _she'd_…she would be helping them.

* * *

"It suits you." I looked at Matt, an eyebrow raised, shaking my head, trying to lose the cherry blossom petals that were clinging to my dark coloured hair. "Leave it in." I glared at him, pulling a few more baby pink petals out, flinging them at him carelessly, smirking as some of them were caught in his messy dark brown hair. Pools of sapphire glowered at me as he pulled them out, carelessly allowing them to fall to the ground. 

"I like the tree. I just don't like the free hair accessories." He smirked and shook his head, the two of us turning to see the approaching teenager. Her dark eyes meet my emerald ones, recognition flashing within them. She looked rather calm, yet her eyes displayed anger at the male standing next to me.

"Meet Chiya Kisato. She's the other girl living with Cedric." She offered me a hand which I shrugged towards, nodding and heading back to the school building. I still had drama to go to…

"OI! CANDER!" I sighed as I heard the approaching males. One of them grabbed me and forced me to face the both of them. Azure eyes pierced into mine, slate grey glowering at me. I raised a hand to punch them, holding it up in the air threateningly. "What did you do to Kai and Mirror?!"

"What the—"

"Oh yeah, my half sister is—"

"I didn't do a thing," I snarled angrily, pulling away and stormed off, only to have Tala pull me back.

"Damn it Cander, Mirror's on a warpath and Kai is not saying a thing!"

"What is this, blame me if a relationship gets fucked up?!" I snarled, shoving him away.

"I think that is a rather legible idea, in my honest opinion." I saw Tyler and Willow approaching. And I looked around for Matt. He was nowhere. Damn it, why—

"What are you doing, Cander? If you want a war, take it out on me, not on my friends," Willow said in a low voice. I drew my fist back and socked her in the jaw. Tyler's auburn eyes locked up with my piercing emerald and I felt guilt. Guilt and shame. His eyes…they expressed so much. I wanted to say sorry. But my pride, it was broken enough. **I** was broken enough.

So…I just did what I found reasonable. Get into another argument. Just like every other day.

**_Sometimes I feel a little fragile,  
_**_**A little fragile…**_

* * *

Please please review. I'll give you cookies! Guys, I swear, your reviews really do make this worth it. Sorry, but I'll update as much as I can now that I've got a bit more inspiration!

**Review replies:**

**Fairysky:** No, no, stalk me all you want! I don't mind. Well, I hope not! Hehe, I love this version, mainly because I've managed to show a lot more of Cedric than the 1.0 version. (Yes, I love Cedric, he's mine, no touch!) Hehe, so, which OC did you love the most? And if it's Tom or Dash, I'm really sorry...but they aren't coming into the 2.0 Version... -hides-

**EtherealButterfly:** Kya, Mia-chan likes LNOE! -dances- I usually write in three person POV, so this is one of my biggest challenges!

**FrozyEmo: **; Chase is yours, I give up the heavenly Chase Hiwatari to you. Just give me Zach!

**Jixnce: **All in good time, my friend...all in good time

**HauntedAngel:** Eh, you and Ti had fun on your little outing? Ah...gonna fail english -mourns Mii-chan style-

**CryingSorceress: **I'M SO SORRY!! I need to talk to you more!! I have so much going on whenever I go online, having people throwing convos at me!! -cries and gloomps- My poor girl!! Well...I shall make it up to you...expect a pleasant surprise with chapter four for j00!

**Song Of A Fallen Angel: **I haven't updated for about four months... -gulps-

* * *

Guys, please please review?

Scarlet


End file.
